


Good Morning, Spartos

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan wakes his new fiance up with nothing short of his usual antics. </p><p>(Basically just porn without plot- can be a sequel to Pierced Lips, but can also be a stand-alone type thing. Readers' Discretion is advised.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Spartos

It was the feeling of warm lips pressing kisses to his shoulder blades that woke Spartos up. He groaned softly before twisting to stare at Sharrkan sleepily. "What are you doing?" 

Sharrkan grinned in response, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Kissing you, what else?" 

"Well your snake bites are /cold/ mind you." The redhead huffed, turning back to his side. 

"Then warm them up for me." Sharrkan persisted, wriggling closer to rest his chin on Spartos' shoulder. 

"I'm tired, go away." 

Sharrkan pouted. "You don't want me to go away. Then you'll get cold." 

Spartos grunted once and turned to bury his face in Sharrkan's chest, arms wrapping around him. "Well then shut up for a while." 

The white-haired male chuckled and gently rubbed his lover's back. "Fine, fine. Five more minutes." 

Spartos gave an appreciative hum and snuggled closer to him. Sharrkan smiled and continued rubbing circles into the small of his back. He knew Spartos wouldn't actually fall asleep again- he qliked waking up early and once he was up, he was up. But he was content with just holding him in a contented, sleepy silence for a while. 

After probably two minutes, Sharrkan spoke up again. "You know you should really get your nipples pierced." 

Spartos made a choking sound and glanced up at his lover in both astonishment and annoyance. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause it'd be hot as hell." The other grinned. 

"I already have my belly button pierced. That would make it look weird, and cluttered."

"Not really."

"I'm not getting my nipples pierced, Sharrkan." The redhead rolled his eyes and buried his face back in his chest. 

"...how about just one?"

"No."

"Hm." Sharrkan nuzzled his nose into his hair. "Yeah- then I wouldn't be able to play with them for a few months~"

Sharrkan didn't have to look at him to know he was flushing. "Sharrkan!" 

"What?" He grinned.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Why not? No one else is here."

"I don't care. That's.. embarrassing." 

"You didn't seem to care last night." 

That earned him a shove and Spartos was moving away from him. "You're vulgar." He huffed, sitting up. 

Sharrkan delighted in the view; the redhead's bare back -aside from his tattoos- turned to him, and the covers pooled around his hips. He could hardly restrain himself and decided to give in to the temptation, leaning forward to press his lips against the small of his back. He could feel Spartos shiver, and smirked in response. 

"You're so cute, babe~" Sharrkan purred, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. 

"Sharrkan-" He half-whined. 

Sharrkan's smirk only grew as he pressed kiss after kiss against his warm skin. "It's our day off today, y'know." He said, tracing his lips over the outline of his tattoo. "We can spend /all/ day in bed~" 

Spartos groaned softly as Sharrkan pressed another tender kiss to his soft spot. "What're you saying?" 

"You know what I'm saying." Sharrkan pulled the redhead down again on top of him, grinning at him. "You've always look sexiest sitting on top of me." 

Spartos flushed again, leaning on his elbows above him, his legs straddling his hips. "I told you not to say things like that."

"But it's true." Sharrkan retorted, running his hands over his sides, loving the feel of Spartos shuddering under his fingers. 

Spartos was about to retort before Sharrkan pulled him up into a heated kiss, nibbling his bottom lip lightly. He could feel the metal of his piercing between his teeth and sucked on it lightly. That pulled a soft moan from Spartos' throat that made Sharrkan shiver. Spartos moved to sit up on his knees, sitting on Sharrkan's hips. Sharrkan practically groaned at the sight, running his hands all over his body, tracing his tattoos and messing with his belly button piercing, making the redhead hiss some. 

"God, I know what my next tattoo will be." Sharrkan mumbled, dipping his hands low to teasingly squeeze his ass. 

"Don't you dare." Spartos huffed, running his own hands over Sharrkan's torso. "You don't even have enough room anymore." He ran his hands over his arms, observing the tattoo'd sleeves as though he hadn't seen them a hundred times over- or done them himself. 

"I'll cover one of them up." Sharrkan shrugged, smirking at him as he sat up to lick his collarbones. "Or get it down my spine- between the two angel wings. That'd be perfect." He paused to lick his left nipple, making Spartos groan. "My angel~" 

Spartos practically groaned in embarrassment. "Sharrkan, either stop talking or let me up." 

Sharrkan snorted and replied by licking at his nipple again. "Fine, fine." 

He relished in the feeling of Spartos' fingers in his hair as he gently nibbled on the hardened bud. Spartos ground his hips into Sharrkan's, making both men groan. Sharrkan grabbed his hips none-too-gently and did it again, pulling their hips together. Spartos moaned lightly, earning another smirk from his fiance. 

"It should be impossible for someone to sound /so/ fucking sexy." He purred, flipping them over so Spartos was underneath him. 

"I thought I told you to stop talking." The redhead huffed again as he turned himself over on his stomach, raising his hips to rub his ass teasingly over Sharrkan's hardening cock.

Sharrkan groaned, using one hand to grab Spartos' hip, the other holding him up. "Shit. I can't keep quiet with you around. Especially acting like this." 

Sharrkan groaned again as Spartos ground his hips up again. "Well then hurry up and get /on/ with it." He practically whined. 

Sharrkan chuckled lightly and leaned over to open the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap, spreading the substance over his fingers. After hearing the desperate whine the other gave, he wasted no time in pushing a finger into him. Spartos hissed slightly, but pushed his hips back onto his hand. 

"Fuck, that is cold." He hissed, making Sharrkan snort lightly. It was always amusing to hear Spartos curse like that- especially when he was the only one to hear it. 

Sharrkan didn't say anything for once, and instead added another finger. He was still fairly loose from last night, so he decided to forgo the preparation. He removed his fingers again, ignoring Spartos' protestant whine, and spread the lube over himself. 

"Hurry up." Spartos hissed, glancing at him over his shoulder and biting his lip at the view. 

"Now who won't shut up?" Sharrkan asked, teasingly rubbing his cock between the other's cheeks.

Spartos only huffed lightly, turning his face back into the pillow, hugging it close. Sharrkan grinned, teasing him with the ball of his dick piercing before thrusting in none-too-slowly, or gently. But then, Spartos never did like it gentle. 

Spartos moaned as Sharrkan moved out before thrusting back in again. He grabbed his hip with one hand, the other stroking his thigh. Spartos was moving his hips back to meet Sharrkan's hips, relishing in the sound of skin meeting skin. The hand that was stroking his thigh moved up to start stroking his leaking cock. Spartos whined, stilling his hips for a second before moving again, harder than before. 

"Shit, babe.." Sharrkan groaned, leaning farther down to kiss the small of his back, thrusting into him harder. 

"Mm, Sharr." Spartos purred, moving his hips more. 

Sharrkan slid his hands down to hold onto Spartos’ hips, turning over so now he was on his back, Spartos sitting on his hips above him. Sharrkan grinned in response to the other's slight glare. But the redhead soon got over it and started moving himself. His head fell back as a low moan escaped his throat. Sharrkan grinned more as he grabbed onto his hips, rubbing soft circles into his hips. Sweat beaded on both bodies, drool rolling over Spartos’ lip and chin. Sounds of skin slapping, both men moaning, and the bed hitting the wall filled the room. Sharrkan reached a hand up to gently grab Spartos member again, making the later gasp some.

He stroked his cock in time with Spartos; his hand hitting the base of his stomach when he’d drop, and his thumb grazing the tip as he rised again. Spartos let out a particularly loud cry, gripping both of Sharrkan’s forearms tightly. He didn't have to guess to know that he’d hit his prostate. Sharrkan shifted his hips a little, so Spartos would hit that spot every time he dropped. He sat up again to kiss Spartos hard on the lips, still jerking him off as he moved. The kiss was sloppy, full of moans and tongues, until Spartos broke away, moaning loudly as he came into Sharrkan’s hand. Sharrkan thrusted his hips up a few more times until he came as well, sighing loudly.

Spartos fell against the bed, Sharrkan following. He wrapped his arms around him as he pulled out, kissing the back of his neck. Spartos reached out to grab a few tissues, wiping off his stomach and legs. 

"Are you ever going to remember to /not/ come inside?" He chided lightly.

"Probably not." Sharrkan shrugged before a cheeky grin over his face. "Of course, coming on your face is also really hot." 

Spartos flushed and turned around to hit him, but Sharrkan grabbed his wrist. He looked serious for a second, making Spartos blink. "What?" 

Sharrkan stared at the ring on the other's finger. "You're really sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" 

Spartos blinked again before rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have said yes otherwise, stupid." He said, ruffling his hair teasingly. He took his wrist back, getting up to pull on a clean pair of boxers and jeans. "Come on, I'm making food." 

Sharrkan nodded some, waving his hand slightly. "Help me up." 

Spartos rolled his eyes but grabbed his hand, pulling him up onto his feet. "Lazy." 

"I just had sex, my legs are still weak-" 

"You're not the one that was rammed into." Spartos huffed venomously. 

Sharrkan held his hands up defensively. "Okay, alright." He grinned slightly, kissing his cheek. "But you can't deny you loved it." 

Spartos huffed again and pulled on one of Sharrkan's shirts. "Whatever. Hurry up, or I won't make any food for you." 

"That's mean, babe." 

"Then shut up and come with me." 

Sharrkan grinned and pulled on his underwear before following his fiance to the kitchen.


End file.
